


Remember

by black_tea_blue_pens



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cold, M/M, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea_blue_pens/pseuds/black_tea_blue_pens
Summary: I wrote this originally in Spanish a long time ago, but recently I've been translating many of my writings. My goal is that all of them can be read in both languages, although I'm not that good at translating. I hope you enjoyed!!
Relationships: Jamie Bennett & Jack Frost
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Recuerda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945074) by [black_tea_blue_pens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea_blue_pens/pseuds/black_tea_blue_pens). 



Every time I find myself in front of Santa’s headquarter doors, I feel impressed. And I’ve been living here for seven years… Well, more or less. I spend like three nights a year in my room. The rest of the time I’m making it snow for the joy of children and the annoyance of adults. Now Santa has summoned me. A worrying thing, because it’s the first time he calls for me alone. So, I take a deep breath and push the huge double door.

Yetis. Hustle. Elves. Stress. They are the first five words that come to my head when I step in. The sixth I guess would be Red.

I follow Santa to the huge globe that signals the children who believe. Some are flickering. Some others are just lighting up: children who are born, whose first tooth falls or who are living their first Christmas.

Then there’s Jamie’s light: He’s grown. He’s sixteen already, last time I was here, his light was the only one that was not flickering among all of the children that helped us with the Pitch Black. Ever since then, it snows in his town way more than usual and I visit him often. (Always by night; it seems adults don’t like it when children fly hanging on some invisible thing up to the electricity cables and sit on a wall that suddenly frosts).

“What’s wrong?”

Santa points one light. In America. The US. The exact place Jamie Bennett’s institute is. His light. It’s not there.

“No…”

Then Sandy, Bunny and Tooth enter the room.

“What’s wrong?”

I don’t answer. I can’t. Horror. Fear. Jamie, please lighten up. When did this happen? After all…

Bunny jumps to me and steps twice on the floor. I start falling. And crying. And suddenly I’m in front of Jamie’s school, utterly destroyed. He’s a few meters from me, talking to the boy with the wool hat, whose name I never learned.

“Jamie!”

Nothing. I approach him, put my hand on his shoulder. It goes right through him. No. No. Nonononono.

“Jamie Bennett! LOOK AT ME!”

He doesn’t listen.

**BUNNY:**

I still hate him. Don’t you dare thinking otherwise. It’s just that a few years ago something similar happened to me with a human girl. Just so you get how it was, that year there was no Easter. And that’s why I brought him, although I’m starting to doubt it was a good idea. The ground around Jack is icing.

Fifteen minutes later, we’re back to Santa’s headquarters. Jack has locked himself in his room and the air, usually warm and festive, is getting colder by the moment. Literally. He’s irradiating cold.

“What should we do?” Tooth asks.

“We could send someone to check” I answer. I’m not nuts enough to get close to that room. As Guardian as I am, I’m still Australian.

After deliberating for a long time, we send one of the yetis. The one that gets on my nerves because he never gets the colour right. And we wait. We wait for a long time, but the yeti doesn’t come back. We finally approach the room slowly, to find a growing cold and the yeti frozen at the door.

“What now?” Tooth says again. No idea.

We return to the Globe room.

Sandy then starts pointing and gesturing to the place where Jamie’s light used to be. That’s it.

“We have to bring him here.”

“Why?”

“In orrderr to avoid that” Santa answers, pointing at the entrance. A layer of ice is expanding through the room very quickly and the temperature is lowering faster and faster.

“Let’s go.”

**JAMIE**

The cold isn’t normal. We’re halfway through September, too soon for such low temperatures. Furthermore, it’s a weird cold. Can cold be sad? This one is. And the worst part is that it’s been three days long already. It’s in the international news as an unexpected cold wave. And with the cold, the sadness. As if I had forgotten something I cannot remember. And I don’t know what it is. And it’s frustrating. I guess it would be scary in other circumstances; people around me are all scared of the cold wave, but I’m not. It’s happened since I was young: Cold isn’t scary, it’s just the opposite. I don’t remember why.

“Let’s go home fast, it’s really cold.” Cupcake’s voice returns me to reality.

“You go first.”

I take a different path: the swings. I sit in one of them as the cold keeps growing. Come on, Jamie. Try to remember. Cold. Cold. Cold.

It happens once again. Something is calling me. It pulls me and I don’t even know where, from where or who. Nothing. Another thing that started at the same time as cold and sadness. Paranoia.

I stare at the floor. Something is tinkling. I grab it. It’s a tooth. An incisive, to be precise. What is it doing here? And I see it again. Two steps beyond, a tooth. And another. I follow the path and before I realize I have walked for fifteen minutes and I have a full set of teeth. What? In front of me, on the floor, there’s a box in the shape of half a cylinder. On the sides there is a drawing of a kid. It’s… Me? With the teeth still on my hand, I open the box slowly. And images start passing by.

The presents under the tree. The coins next to the pillow. The Easter eggs even in the bathtub. The golden dust that looked alive and… The sleigh. The ice. The snow balls war. Finally. I remember.

Suddenly I’m surrounded. And about to break in tears.

“Santa. Bunny. Sandy. Tooth.” I turn around to see everyone. But someone’s missing.

“Where’s Jack?”

“He didn’t deal properly with your… Forgetting” Tooth says. Then the second part comes in. Jack. The memories of that night, over six years ago. The fear. Jack fighting it with snow and fun and turning into a Guardian. And how, maybe due to my friends’ pressure, I ended up relegating that to the category of dream. Together with all the nights Jack would come to see me and we would spend the whole night on a roof chatting, throwing snowballs at each other or traveling in a sleigh.

“Let’s go.”

I run after Bunny until I arrive at Santa’s giant sleigh. In fifteen minutes, we are in the North Pole.

“He has not moved in three days. Be careful.”

I peek into the room and… Well. First of all, it’s frost. The cold waves are expanding. Jack is in a corner, curled up and hugging his staff.

“Jack?” I take a step towards him, hugging my arms to try and warm myself. It’s useless. Cold is too much even for me.

“J… Jack”, he doesn’t react. My teeth are starting to chatter. “I… I should have known” I whisper, trembling. “I’m sorry.”

“Who are you?” He asks. Did he forget me? It’s not possible. Or maybe it is. After all, it was me the smartass that ignored the obvious.

“It’s Jamie.” My answer is almost a question.

“Jamie stopped believing. He can’t see me.” He doesn’t even rise his head.

“Jack, it’s me. For real.” I put a hand on his and he rises his head slowly until he looks at me. He’s crying.

“I’m sorry, for real. If I had known…”

“IF YOU HAD KNOWN WHAT!?” He answers all of a sudden. His voice is a mix of absolute anger, sadness and incredulity. “THAT IF YOU FORGET ME, IT WON’T MATTER? THAT I’M NOT REAL? THAT I DON’T EXIST?”

He drops a tear again, but it becomes ice before reaching the floor and breaks in small crystals.

“Jack, please, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have forgotten you. I should have trusted my memories.”

I put a hand on his shoulder. He doesn’t answer. I kneel and hug him.

The temperature rises half a degree.

“Jack.”

“Promise me you won’t do this again.”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally in Spanish a long time ago, but recently I've been translating many of my writings. My goal is that all of them can be read in both languages, although I'm not that good at translating. I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
